The angel of the demon (Okumura-sensei's love story)
by Jmemagno123
Summary: Yukio x oc Yui was Yukio's childhood friend and became his partner for one year. Yui and Yukio became Shiro and Shura's Students; they become close to each other and have feelings with each other. 2 years ago when they were having a mission, Yui was slashed by a demon and lost all of her blood so Yukio gave his blood. ( available in wattpad or FanFiction ) -Jme-
1. Chapter 1

(OC's P.O.V)

I'm Yui Akashi, 14 years old; I blow my birthday candles at 11th of September. My parents Kiriho Okumara &amp; Yuira Okumara lives with me. My height is 5'9. I have medium long brown hair, Aqua blue eyes, wears glasses. They say that I'm Nice, Kind and Brave. My hobbies are playing board games and volleyball. Status; Single. My job classification is Exorcist and Teacher. Meister; Knight and Dragoon, Middle-class exorcist.

I'm a girl who didn't wear a colorful dresses; just Red and black dresses.

I'm now located in United States of America; But I will return home to find my childhood friend.


	2. Chapter 2

***Yukio's P.O.V

"I'm Okumura Yukio, 15 years old, studying at the True cross Academy, I have an older brother, Okumura Rin, Who is very annoying and do stupid things, I was in charge to protect Rin. When I was 6 years old, I spend my time on my duties and responsibilities to become an exorcist. Love? I don't care about that issue, but then I met Yui. She became my partner, But then 2 years ago, she went away to States because of confidential issues. I'm waiting. Where are you?

Rin and I were assigned to defeat the Unknown demon, 12' feet long. I told Nii-san to step aside because it's too dangerous

*gunshot*

"Nii-san was so stubborn. He went near me."Nii-san what are doing in here?!" I said. "I'm here to help!" he said with an angry face. "You can't fight nii-san you are just an exwire!" I shouted. Nii-san didn't listen he draws his sword and says, "yes I'm just an exwire, but I CAN DEFEAT THAT THING!" Nii-san was so overconfident so he faces the demon by himself. I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen

"The monster was so angry, nii-san was thrown by the Demon. He blacked out and the demon disappeared right before our eyes

"Since the Mission failed, we were both sent to our dorms

**Note: This story is available in wattpad.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Rin's P.O.V  
"I woke up seeing myself in the dorm. I remembered that I didn't get to defeat the demon. Kuro and Yukio walked into the room."Rin you're awake!" Kuro said, relieved.

"Kuro! Yukio! What happened to the demon?" I asked. "It disappeared." Yukio answered. Gosh, I didn't defeat it. I overacted, Yukio tried to stop me but, I didn't listen. He's always protecting me even though I always do stupid things. Yukio promised father to protect me even if he dies. Then I awkwardly asked "Yukio, how long are you going to protect me?"

"Huh?"

"I have been thinking. are you going to protect me forever?" I extended

...I'm just thinking if you're going to protect a demon like me for the rest of your life./p

"You know if you plan to protect a demon like me... For rest for my life, are you going to waste the life you have?" I said. "I swore to father that I'd protect you no matter what" he said with a deep voice. "You mean, you don't plan to have a family?" I asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He shouted. "I know you, Yukio. If you want to have a family in the future you need to have a woman you love but…you won't even notice the girls around you and you don't even bother talk to them." I said. Then, he shouts

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME NII-SAN! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HER FOR 2 YEARS DON'T TALK LIKE YOU ALREADY KNOW ME!"

"...Yukio? Yukio what you're talking?

"Sorry nii-san I'm going out for some air" Kuro says, "Rin, how dare you?"

"…Her?"

After that conversation, I realized I never actually knew Yukio. I thought that he's going to protect me no matter what, to protect a demon like me because of me that he can see demons and having the most horrible day of his life...


	4. Chapter 4

***Yukio's P.O.V

'I'm here outside the dorm, looking at the sky, waiting for you to come back, wishing you can see the stars with me. I knew you can't see this because it's day at your place'

"…. I am waiting… where are you?"

I didn't noticed that nii-san was on my back "Yukio, I'm sorry" he tapped my shoulder.

"That's my line" I said with an awful expression. "I'm really sorry but, you said back then…"

~~I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HER FOR 2 YEARS~~

"I'm curious, who is she?" Rin asked. Oh, I forgot that nii-san didn't knew her.

"Yui Okumara, my childhood friend and...oto-san's former student" I answered. "Do you mean, she's Old geezer's student? He asked.

...yes

Then Kuro kept complaining "Hey Rin I'm Hungry!". "Ha... Okay then sukiyaki. Ii?" Nii-san prepared the dinner.

-flashback  
When I first met Yui, she was crying in the corner of a room. I walked towards her and said "Don't cry, crying can make you ugly". "Why do you saying that?" she said.

"I'm Yukio"  
"Yui"

I asked her why she was cying. She told me that her playmates turned her down because of her asthma. So I encouraged her to play games that won't strain her body. So I brought board games and card games.

After we played board games, I turn the page of my exorcism book. Yui noticed it, she knew that demons are creatures who scare people.

After that oto-san walked to us, called us and he introduced Okamura Yui, my new classmate in exorcism...


	5. Chapter 5

***Yukio's P.O.V

Next page  
I woke up like a hobgoblin, forgot to organize my bag and forget about the test papers. "Where did I put those test papers?" I kept talking to myself like an idiot. "Yukio! Let's go, we'll be late!" nii-san said. "Nii-san, go ahead I have to find the test papers" I said. "Okay then see ya!" Nii-san left me in the dorm while I'm busy finding the Fu€king hiding test papers. I forget that I left it the faculty room.

"Dammit"  
*Looks at the watch*

"I'm late! I ran as fast as I could. Then, I didn't realize that there is a girl front of me. We bumped into each other. "Oh I'm so sorry" I apologized. "Me too, sorry" she said. I introduce myself "I am Okumura yukio". "Oh I'm Yui". O.O

"Yui Akashi" she extended. Oh I thought it's my Yui.

"Oh ah so you are a new one" I asked. "Yes but, I still can't find my class" She answers with a smile. "Can you tell me your class, maybe I can help" I said.

"Sure ah Special advancement faculty" She said. "Oh we're in the same class" I said with a smile. "Oh cool" she said.

While at the classroom, Yui introduces herself to everyone, "hi everyone I am Yui Akashi". Sensei assigned me to teach Yui in our lessons and make her my seatmate. "Akashi-san, you will be seating next to Okumura-kun" sensei said. "Nice to meet you again" Yui said and smile.

*Smiles*

-Lunch break  
I was eating with Shiemi and nii-san while Yui asked if she can join us. Rin and Shiemi were so shocked, they yelled "SENSEI?!".

Sensei? But Yui is my new classmate

"Akashi-sensei, I'm sorry for my rude greeting lately"  
"Its fine..."

"Guys, I'm confused, Yui is a new student in this academy"

Rin explained that Yui was an Exorcist and Teacher in cram school just like me, she has meister in Dragoon and Knight. She received her certification when she was 13 years old.

Wait she was like the Yui that I knew...

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't realize you were also an Exorcist." Yui said. "No problem I'm just surprised with what the two of our students said" I said

*giggles* *laughs* *smiles*

After the Laughers and giggles, Yui told her story on how she became an exorcist


	6. Chapter 6

***Yui's P.O.V

"When I was 6 years old, every time that I got to the small area or a lot of people, I can't breathe properly due to my asthma. It was so hard to play with everyone because everytime my asthma attacks, my classmates or playmates always got worried. One day, they all turned me down.

*crying*. Then some boy told me "don't cry, crying can make you ugly"  
"Why do you saying that?" I asked him. He introduces himself "I'm Yukio".

"Yui"  
"So why don't you play outside?" he asked."I'm playmates turned me down" I said with a sad expression. "Why?" he asked. "I got asthma" I said.

He smiles at me and says "I will never turn you down even you have asthma" I blushes. "I got an idea, let's go and play" he cheerfully said. I asked him "How?"

Subsequently, he brought chess, scrabble and crosswords.

Afterward Yukio read an exorcist book. I knew exorcists were in charge of reducing demons in the world, my mother told me. Because my mother was basically an exorcist and she had a meister in Knight.

"So you can see demons?" Yukio asked  
"I guess" Yui asked

Then Shiro called us and introduces me to Yukio, as my new classmate in exorcist

Yukio and I studied at the age of 7 and 6, we got our certificate at the age of 13, Yukio teaches and guides me in my studies after he receives his certificate; I need more training, knowledge and guidance by the genius exorcist, Yukio.

So we became partners for 1 year, for him to teach me more frequently.


	7. Chapter 7

***Yukio's P.O.V  
'Yui? Why didn't you realize that she was the Yui, you're muat an id-"  
"Yukio, are you okay? Whats with your face?"

I spaced out, fuck if I just. "I'm fine"

"Sometimes, my mother told stories about our past"

Shiemi asked Yui "So what happened?"

"I got an accident, and I have some brain loss, even though I can't remember he's face. I wish some day we can see each other, again" Yui said

"Do you still remember your last hang-out before the accident?" Rin asked  
"...no" with a sad face

"What's wrong with your face again?" Nii-san looked at me.  
"It's nothing...nothing"

-classroom  
'I can't believe that...Yui is on my right side...this is awkward,  
What's wrong with your face Yukio, are you sick? Yui asked. "Nothing..." I said.

-skip time  
*Ring*

"Yukio, Thanks for helping me!" Yui asked. "No problem!" I said.

'Yui, if you can just remember me' How can I tell Yui that I'm the Yukio?

'If you can just remember me. Wait, what if I go to our place' in the elementary school? Sighing, maybe...'

I went to the elementary school. I looked into the painted wall, that painted wall that Yui and I drew. I miss those day; those days that we do everything we want. I miss those days, those days with Yui.

I straight on the rooftop, exact 6:00p.m. I opened the door to the rooftop, as I open it. I saw a girl with an exorcist uniform, she looked at my direction.

"Yukio?" The girl with glasses said, she remembers my name.  
"Yui, how's your day"

She smiles at me before she speaks "Fine, how about you?"  
"Fine" Her attitude, personality and movements doesn't change. There's no doubt that she's not the Yui.

I go near at Yui, "Nice to meet you" I created a fake smile at her.  
She create suspicious face as a reply. "Who are you?" She said.  
"I'm Okumura Yukio"  
"No, seriously, who are you?"

"You're the guy that I always saw in my dreams"

"I'm trying to remember you but, -" I hugged her as I want her to stop talking.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yukio? What are you-"  
"Are you sure that it was a dream?" I embraces her tight, tight as I miss her. She got a red cheeks on her face, she's confused.  
"Yukio, I can't breath"

"I know what happened to your last meeting"  
"Eh?"  
"He said that he will wait until you return"

"Are you the Yukio?"

"Tell me! Are you the Yukio?!"

"Yes... I'm the Yukio" Yui freezes, shocked on what I told her. A few minutes of no response, she didn't move a muscle. She keeps embracing me, she slowly squeaking me tight.

"Yui?"

"Yukio, I found you" the sun goes down and be replace by the moon.  
"I fo-found you, Nii-chan" her tears started to drop into the coat. She's looking for me?

My eyes can't hold my tears are falling. I'm happy that you're back "I-I miss you, Yui..."


	8. Chapter 8

***Shura's P.O.V

I'm in a bar after Nick and I finished our mission "Argghh! Godammit! This beer is ... pretty nuahahaha! Pretty! What do you say nick?"

He leave his beer on table "Taste good" He swapped his lips with his handerchief.

"Nuahahaha good?! Doesn't fit on your Beer...it's called ... FABULOUS! nuahaha!" I said with a big smile

It's been a long time ...when... we hang out all of us the 3 of us...

8 years ago, when I was 18 years old. I used to fight and kill demons then 1 day, I met Yukio. I used to bully him, getting his things, playing games with tricks and treat me a lunch. Then I start getting tired. I want to teach someone with sword so that I can play sword with someone.

One day Shiro, Came to my house with a little girl named Yui was used to the "Francisca's sibling".

Francisca is an angel that lord created to fight demons and protect other people, so that we can live freely from demons, but then Francisca made a mistake, she fall in love with a demon, Monaco, after Francisca made her mistake, the lord says "I'm so angry to you; if you wish to apologized have a mission for, kill demons as many as you can ",

So Francisca kill as many as she can, but it isn't enough...her strength wasn't enough to fight more than 100 demons a day. So The Aikō, the god of love, gave her a sword, a sword named "Kenshi",

After that Francisca didn't finish her mission, "You didn't finish the mission Francisca" lord said, "I'm sorry…." Francisca answered...

The Francisca is no longer an angel, she become a devil why? 2 things she betray her lord and she was fall in love with demon and she's become pregnant. so Francisca died when she gave birth to her daughter and become "An angel and a demon" but the lord tries to eliminate the demonic power of the baby but then, he didn't success but, there is a another way; the lord use his magic power to form a magical curse. He let Francisca's daughter to live and fight demons but if she lose control 50% percent that's she'll turn into demon...

So Shiro and I were in charge to teach Yui her responsibility to balance her being human, an angel and a demon. I teach her how to use her sword. But we didn't say to Yui that she's the 18th loss of Francisca.

'I want to teach someone with sword so that if I teach her... I can play sword with someone, someday'

**After generation to generation Francisca's blood can be running to your veins, if you are the Francisca and you're against to demons**

**... what will you do?**


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"***Yukio's P.O.V/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Dreaming; Flash Backs/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"I was in the manostry; when oto-san told me about Yui, he said "Yukio, when I go away I want to protect yourself, Yui, your nii-san and everyone" he said. "Yui and nii-san…" I said. Then suddenly my alarm clock rings, waking up like a troll, again. "Huh? I dream?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" Then I saw nii-san in the kitchen; cooking a breakfast for us. "Oy Yukio! Good morning!" nii-san said. "Good morning!" "... Good thing you finally found your Yui." he said, I'm shocked, "How did you know?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Shura-san told me" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Shura-san told me that she saw Yui in the cram school"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"I was confused that time but, Nii-san told me that Shura meets Yui and told our story when we're kids. She ordered Yui to go to our elementary school maybe she can remember something. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""What else did she tell you?" I asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""That's it" he asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / After we ate our breakfast, we head to our school. "Good morning, Yukio!" Yui greets mebr / "Good morning!" I greet her back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Thank you!" Yui said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Why?" I asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Thanks to you remember a little bit of my childhood"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" "No, problem"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"'If you know that you and I are not normal, we are born with demonic blood running in our veins.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" ._./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"'What's wrong?" she said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Nothing" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"***Yui's P. / Lunch break-br / -Skipping time/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"'Yukio is being like weirdo...maybe he is just stress...maybe if I asked Rin...'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"I was about to go to the classroom, then I saw Rin. I remember Yukio who is act weirdo this morning, I was about to ask Rin if there is a problem that Yukio is now facing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"I shout his name "Rin!" and I don't know why he got scared, afterward blue flames came out; blue flames is sign of Satan, means if is any chances, Satan was here in ASSIAH! I panic so hard. Then more blue flames came out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Blue flame is a sign of-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / "Blue flames? but I didn't create them." Rin said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Rin, control yourself!" Bon said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""I didn't create them; I promise"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Then Yukio saw Rin and me "Yui!" Yukio shouted/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yukio, blue flames are sign of Satan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Calm down!" Yukio said /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Huh?" makes a confusing face/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Yukio injects me a sleeping pill, I don't know why but maybe to keep me calm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"***Yukio's P. / True-cross hospital/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"I'm sitting near Yui, while the others keep questioning how the flames came out, when Rin can now control his flames./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Oy, Yukio, I promise I didn't create those blue flames" Rin shouted. "I know that the blue flames weren't come out because of Rin" I said loudly." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Then who" Shiemi asked. I don't any choice but to explain everyone that "Akashi-sensei is the 18th loss Francisca and became the daughter of Satan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Huh?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / "How"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""1 year ago before Yui and I fighting demon together. We didn't say to Yui that she's the 18th loss Francisca."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""The true cross academy's theory was Satan want to kill the Francisca's Siblings, so he planned he will send the monster Obake to find the Francisca's siblings and command to kill them, but the true cross academy need to protect Yui"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"*Gunshot*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""We all tried to protect Yui when the Obake appear, but Yui was so confused and importunate. So she goes on my position and keeps asking."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yui step back!" dammed Yui please step back. br / "Yukio!, I want to help!" br / "JUST LISTEN!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Yui comes nearer at the monster; I tried to stop her, but then.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / "YUI !" I shouted loudly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / br / "I found you! nihahaha!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / br / "Baka, Yui!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""After monster threw Yui; everyone shocked when the monster stabbed Yui's Chest. Oto-san and Shura-san came slay the demon and bring Yui in the hospital, Yui loss almost all of her blood"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""BAKA! BAKA!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" "Baka Yui! Why? Why!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Sorry Yukio if I came earlier" Shiro said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" The door open, a doctor came out and said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""We must hurry; we need a demonic blood that fits on Yui's blood". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Why?" Shura asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Because the normal blood is melting for 5 minutes inside of Yui's veins, for now we flow the normal blood on Yui's vein until you find the demonic blood" doctor extended/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Impossible! Is there is another way?!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"'Demonic blood?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""No..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" Shura pulls the collar of the doctor, "what kind of doctor are you?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""I volunteer"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / "Yukio can't...' Shiro was interrupted/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""I CAN, TAKE ALL MY BLOOD IF NEEDED!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yukio..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"br / "Okay then, nurses to the emergency room..." The doctor quickly start the operation/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""After the operation succeeds, all of them know that Yui is now wanted, and the bishops want her to become demon slayer, where she will be awaken and fight demons. So Yui and parents go to States and until someone said that the Francisca was died because of the accident"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""After the operation succeed Yui is now officially a Satan's spawn because of my blood, that's why Yui can create or control blue flames"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""I didn't tell Yui that she is an Angel and a demon because maybe she can't forgive me and leaves me, again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yukio, that's unfair!" Shiemi said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Why?" I said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Knowing that you an angel and a demon, you should accept it..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yukio every girl understand if someone lied to you that you love to the most, what hell if we think, You should say to her before, she's already know" Shiemi extended/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Shiemi you don't know what you're talking about, Yui can't forgive me if I tell her the truth. After I told the story to others, Yui woke up confused, asking herself why she's in the hospital/span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

F

***Yui's P.O.V

I woke up, seeing myself in a hospital, questioning myself why I'm in a hospital

"Yui, Good afternoon" Yukio said. He asks him what happened but he didn't answer my question. He keeps talking and snubbing me.

"We're going to have a miss-" Yukio was Interrupted when I asked "Yukio, please answer the question, what happened?"

"...It's good for you if you don't know" I came wild; I pushed him to the walls. "Yukio, What happened when the blue flames came out?!"

"Sorry Yui this is for your own sake" he said.

Then the building started to shake or earth quaking. My eye vision turns red and Yukio notices it.

"Calm down!" Yukio said.

'What? Calm down? The build is starting to collapse should I calm down?'

-Blackout

I was too much loss of control but I manage to control it, I only remember was building collapsed and I only saw darkness. I don't know what happened after that.

3 hours later

When I woke up, my legs are injured. I was about to rise when I fell something is above me. I tried to figure out that above me.

'Is this a button and It smells fresh'

*touches*

"Yui!"

. It's like what the fuck Dude!

I was shocked because Yukio was above me, protect against the fallen wall. How long did he try to protect me?

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm Fi-ne" I answered

'Damn! This is awkward'

A few minutes of awkwardness, Yukio begin to feel pain. He's started too leaned in.

"I'm sorry Yui, can you think of plan B" his sweat started to fall on my face.

I looked around and then I realize that there is a safe small area so that we will not be awkward or speechless "Yukio there is a small area over there!" We went to the small area

"Ahh that's better" Yukio said. We tried to contact Shura and everyone there is no luck. "So what are we doing to do?"

"We will just wait until Shura and the others came"

'Gosh, this is not the right place. Small area, small rooms… Shit' I begin to cough, I can't breathe; I have a phobia in small area. 'Shit this is not the right place'  
*cough*

"Yui…?"

"I can't breathe!"

Outside-

"YUI! YUKIO

"AKASHI-SENSEI! OKUMURA SENSEI!"

"YUKIO! YUUUUKKKIIOOOOO!"

-Back to Yukio and Yui

"Where's your inhaler?"

"I forgot..." 'I forget about it!'

"Dammit... we don't have a choice anymore..."

"Huh?" I tried to breathe but, it didn't work.

Yukio laid me on a fallen firewall and said "Yui listen to me, inhale all the oxygen you will receive". "Okay..."

Yukio put his right hand on my eyes and put his left hand on my neck. Unexpected moment, a soft touch like a marshmallow touches my lips, I have butterflies in my stomach. That unknown 'lips touch' did help me to breathe again. He uncovers my eyes, he was blushing. What's wrong with his position? He's like an anaconda in front of me. But hey, he helps me.

"Thank you"

"No problem, just rest for a while" He said. He cuddles me until everyone can find us.

"Yukio?"

"Why?"

"How long do you protect me against the wall?

"...A several minutes ago"

A few hours later, the rocks started to fall, seeing everyone outside the collapsed building.

"Yui?! Yukio!" Shura shouted

"Shura!" Shura embraces me "Yui!" she's crying like she loses me forever. "Yukio!" Rin said

"Nii-san?!"

"DON'T YOU DO THAT? YOU MAKE ME WORRIED!" Rin shouted

"Sorry..."

After we finally get out on the collapsed building, all of us go to the other hospital


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"***Yukio's P.O.V/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" We already arrived to the other hospital; Shiemi was looking after Yui while Rin and Shura-san was in my room. "ah taku, what happened Yukio?, how the building collapsed?" Shura asked."Yui, I think she going to awake." I said. 'It's true she going to awake because I gave her my blood' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""What?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""What do you mean awake?" Rin asked. "Her eyes turn into red" I said. Shura-san surprised about what I said, Red eyes is a sign of the first stage of becoming awaken. "How?" Shura said. "Because of my blood, we're connected" I said. "Then Yui can be awake" Shura said with a shocking expression/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"'That's right, Yui can be awakened, because we're having the same blood. If I gave her my blood and I get awaken, there is chances that Yui can be awaken as a 'Francisca's sibling and Satan's Daughter' If that happens She will became the strongest demon in Assiah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" After that conversation, I rested for a while and when Yui woke I'll go to Yui's room and ask her if she's fine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" ***Yui's P.O.V/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Then I woke up, Shiemi was on my side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Shiemi?" I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yui can I tell you something?" Shiemi said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""What?"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yukio, save your life." Shiemi said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Ahh...yes he did save me." I said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;". . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Shiemi?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""It's not, I'm talking about."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;". . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Do you remember when the time you have a brain loss?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Shiemi says everything, that I was the Francisca, have a brain loss because of the monster and save my life. I knew that Yukio was so afraid to say the truth but I just want to know if he had a plan to say it to me. "Thank you Shiemi for explaining". "No problem"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Shiemi-san did you know how long did we stay on the collapsed building?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Ha 3 hours, why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"'What 3 hours but Yukio said it just a several minutes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"The door opened, I saw Yukio smiling at me "Good morning!" He said. "It's evening" I said. Shiemi leaves the room."What's up?" I said, Yukio goes near at me and said "I'm here to ask you if you're fine"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" "I'm fine"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Yukio smiled and touches my hand/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yukio, be honest do you have to say something?" I said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" I saw Yukio's shocking expression, "I have to say to you". "What?" I said. "Yui you're not a normal teenager, we're not normal teenager"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""I know" I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"He has a shocked face "You knew?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Shiemi told me..." I said. Yukio was so speechless that time. "I'm not angering at you I understand that you are scared because you keep a secret from your best friend" I said. #friendzone/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;". . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""But...why? Why you always saved even you sacrifice yourself?" Yukio hold my hand so tight "Because, I like you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"I have that blushing cheeks, awkward. . ."...Yukio.."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Next day-br / -Cram school/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" ~~~I like you Yui~~~br / Ah...that embarrassing! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Walking through the hallway, talking to myself like a fool and then I heard Yukio's voice on his classroom "this is embarrassing" yukio said. "You can do it, just call her then say "Hay Yui!, so what you're doing to do on Saturday and say can we go out?" Yui said. "But this is awkward guys!" Yukio complained. "DO IT NOW! YUKIO!" Rin said. "Shut up the hell!" Bon tried to calm everyone/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"I have the sily smiles on my face, 'so Yukio can't invite me'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"So if Yukio can't call me and invite me to go out then I'm the one will invite. Because there is so troubles happen, so maybe it's time to have some fun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"*ring ring*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""My cell phone, crap she's calling"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Answer it" Someone shouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Hello"... 'silly Yuki, he's nervous'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"When Yukio answer his phone, I opened the door laid it."Hey Yukio! How are you?" I said. "I'm okay" he said with a shocking expression. "So what are you gonna' do on Saturday" I said. "No-nothing" I think he feels awkward; everyone is shocked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""So why not we hang out together again 9:00a.m at the magical land, agree?" I said. He gave me a warm smile, "ag-ree..."."See ya!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Everyone got an shocking expression as I leave the room with my flying hair /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Saturday 8:50br / br / me and Yukio goes to our childhood place "the magical land" we have some fun and we play the dragoon castle, a game that you should shoot the enemy with a ping pong guns and highest will receive he/she's wish or bet/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Are you ready Yukio?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yup"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"-Game begins at three, two, one/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"*gunshot*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yui do you remember when I got won every time?" Yukio said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Shut up!" I said /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"After the game ends we both have the same score so that means we both we our wishes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" "so What do you wish?" Yukio said, "Eat at the yogurt tree!" I said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"So we ate yogurt, like when we are kids, we play, we eat and we spend time to each other with stupid things, but now...something's change.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"When I didn't notice there is a yogurt on my face, Yukio swap it and asked. He holds up my chin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""why-y?" I blushed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""What is your lipstick?" He's blushing as he asked his question/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Levido light pink, why?" I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Kawaii ne Yui" he said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Henda na yo, Yukio" I giggled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"After we ate yogurt, we walk at the bay and watching the sunset, "So...what is your wish?" I asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Simple"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"Then Yukio touches my cheeks and he slowing move face closer to my lips, "here..." He gently touches my lip and kisses me. It's shocking but then realizes, the same feeling when we were on the collapsed building, like a masharmallow touches my lips,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"He touches my hand and I holdF his shoulder/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;"~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""Yui, I like you, no, I love you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt;""I lo-ve you too, Yuki-o"/span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

*****Yui's P.O.V**

**Dreaming-**

**-Flashbacks**

In my dream, a young girl cried while having her fists grambled. Her tears are dropping; she looked at me. "I hate you Yui! I wish you didn't existed!" She screamed. 'how does this girl knows my name? Is she part of my memories? another importance person?

As my clock rings, I'm forced wake. 'Gosh, What was all of that dream?'

_~~"I wish you didn't existed!"~~_

__Who is she anyway? Maybe Yukio knows. I tried to go to Yukio's dorm to ask him.

"Yukio, are you there?"

"Yui, why are you doing here?" Yukio said

"Can I ask you?"

"What?"

We went to the dorm cafeteria then, I told Yukio that there is a girl shouted on my dreams "She said I wish you didn't existed"

. . .  
"Do you know something?"

. . .

"Yuki-" I was interrupted when Rin and Kuro went to the cafeteria

"Hay! Akashi-sensei! What do you need?"

"Rin?"

_'Hi!'_

"Ha? Kuro?! Why? He talked?! I said

_"Yui!" _

I creeped out, does the cats in this ganeration can talk? "Don't worry Yui, you can hear Kuro because of your blood" Yukio said

"Ahh okay" I thought that I'm crazy. I touches Kuro's fur, It's fluffy.

A flashback, when a young girl touches Kuro too; I got dizzy and headache, I went to the toilet and vomited. I'm shocked "Bou?"

**_Flashbacks 5 years ago-_**

5 years ago, my best friends, Yukio and Bou, are honored students, sometimes I hang out with Yukio and Sometime I hang out with Bou but most likely, we all hang out, play with each other and something play with Kuro.

But One day, After Yukio and I finished our exorcism. I hang out with Bou, She confessed to me.

"I like . . . Yukio" Bon got scared.

"Oh really" I said

"Yes"

"Ahh I'm so happy!" I said

"Why?" she said

"I played the fortune telling and it's said you and Yukio will be /3."

"YUI!"

Even I have feelings with Yukio, I didn't said to Bou that we have the same feelings for Yukio, I was afraid if Yukio had feelings with Bou, because she a beautiful girl, she didn't wear glasses and a simple person.

BUt then one day all of my anxiety happens, Yukio was more closer to Bou. I just can't take it anymore, I feel like a tiny broken glass who is hiding in a corner of the cabinet. since that moment I stop hanging out with Bou and Yukio, sometimes I spoke to Bou but I can't talk to Yukio even in our Exorcism.

We use to be noisy when Shiro and Shura train us but now,

**-Silent**

. . .

"Yukio, what happened?" Shiro asked

"What do you mean happened?"

"You didn't used to be quite while at our Exorcism, you too Yui" Shiro said

. . .

"I just forget about it god thing that we are silent today..." Shura sighed.

After Shiro discussed our lesson, he called Yukio to ask what is doing on, Yukio whispered Shiro so that's why I didn't heard it, after Yukio finish to whisper, Shiro look at me, smiled at me and continue our lesson.


End file.
